Sugar Free
by amyrfa95
Summary: Ricky ngga berasa betah dengan sikap Changjo yang ngga peka dan cuek terhadap dirinya yang notabene merupakan kekasih Changjo. Jadi Ricky merencanakan sebuah ide licik untuk menjebak Changjo. Teen Top CP Changjo x Ricky, Changrick!


Title: Sugar Free

Author: Amy Chia aka amyrfa95

Cast: Ricky [Teen Top]

: Changjo [Teen Top]

Pairing: Changrick

Genre: Fluff, Romance, Miserable

Rated: nyerempet-nyerempet

Disclaimer! Teen Top adalah milik agensi mereka TOP Ent. Manakala Changjo dan Ricky adalah milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. Saya tidak own apa-apa kecuali setiap bahagian tubuh yang seratus percent milik saya seutuhnya.

Anneyong! Saya kembali dengan sebuah epep geje dengan pairing Changrick. Ini merupakan epep Changrick pertama saya lho. Mau gimana lagi, kebelakangan ini saya lagi falling in love sama Changjo yang sok-sok ngga peka itu. Author sebenarnya ngga suka sama cowo-cowo sok-sok pangeran es tapi berhubung dengan wajah serta tampang Changjo yang eeuurrgghhh bisa menggugah selera itu jadi dibikinin jadi ff sebagai main cast-nya. Diingati juga ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya T-Ara yang judulnya sugar free. Ngga tau kenapa tapi setelah author melihat keenam cewe rempong itu, lagi nge-dance sambil goyang-goyang Inul segala terus jadi kepikiran untuk bikin ff. ok, Author ngga mau ngomong lagi, terus baca deh!

**SAY YES TO REVIEW & SAY NOPE TO FLAME…**

**-MULA-**

Kata orang cinta itu seperti permen. Sangat manis untuk dinikmati tetapi kalau sudah tidak bisa mengawalnya bisa mendatangkan penyakit. Cinta itu juga ibarat lautan. Walaupun nampak tenang dan mendamaikan tetapi geloranya tetap ada. Tetapi bagiku cinta itu ibarat keperjakan. Kita perlu merawatnya supaya ia terus aman. Karena kalau ia rusak sudah tentu kita akan ditinggalkan.

Ibuku pernah bilang kalau cinta itu adalah sebuah kerajaan indah yang awannya berwarna _pink_ dengan pelangi yang sentiasa tersenyum di langit. Dimana sungainya mengalirkan cairan coklat dan ikannya adalah _strawberry._ Tetapi itu semua adalah fantasi ibuku. Ya mendinglah karena hubungan cinta eomma sama appa ku begitu asik sekali. Tetapi bagiku cinta itu adalah mimpi buruk yang mengisahkan tentang seorang anak yang lemah yang sedang mencari jalan keluar di sebuah labirin yang ngga bakal ada pengakhirannya. Ia sangat menyesakkan dan mengelirukan.

Oh iya… namaku Yoo Chang Hyun tapi sering dipanggil dengan gelaran Ricky oleh teman-temanku. Anggap aja Ricky merupakan nama yang aku guna untuk bidang ehem-ehem aku ini. Aku merupakan seorang cowo atau lebih tepatnya seorang uke yang nampak polos diluar tetapi berjiwa Paris Hilton didalam. Aku sanggup menggadaikan segala-galanya demi memenuhi nafsu besarku yang ketahuan dibenci tuhan ini. Walaupun begitu aku tetap punya harga diri setanding yeoja-yeoja diluar sana yang kerjanya nge-gosip terus.

Sebagai seorang uke genit, sudah tentu aku menyukai cowo-cowok ber-abs seperti Bang Yongguk mahupun Taeyang. Tetapi bagi seorang uke yang dahagakan kasih sayang suami, sudah tentulah paras rupa dan six pack bukan ukuran tetapi ketulusan dan cinta yang ngga berbelah bagi merupakan yang terpenting. Untuk apa tampang nya aja kaya Kim Soo Hyun tetapi melihat wajahnya untuk sesaat aja ngga bisa. Alasannya sibuk, banyak kerja di kantor dan blah blah blah.

Aku menganggap kisah cintaku sama namjacinguku merupakan sesuatu yang _tasteless. _Tidak manis tetapi tidak juga pahit. Hubungan percintaan kami bisa dibilang sebagai pasangan atas nama aja. Jika ditanya adakah kami pasangan kekasih? Kami malah menganggukkan kepala kami tanda setuju. Entah kenapa aku terasa bosan dengan hubungan ini dan sehingga saking bosannya sewaktu ngobrol saat di telefon aja aku ngga betah. Walaupun perbualan kami tidak lebih dari 5 menit.

Bukan aku tidak mencintainya, malah aku berani bersumpah yang aku sangat mencintai lelaki begok bernama Changjo itu. Seperti pasangan-pasangan lain aku juga teringin dibelai sewaktu berendam di _jacuzzi _dengan kata-kata romantis atau saling bertautan tangan sewaktu berjalan melewati preman-preman yang coba menggoda sang uke sepertiku. Aku sempat membayangkan semua itu tetapi aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk berusaha menjadikannya satu realiti. Karena aku tau aku bakalan berjuang secara sendiri tanpa sokongan Changjo!

'_Neon syugapeurri ije neon syugapeurri naegeman syugapeurri modeunge syugapeurri'_

Ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada pesanan masuk. Aku mencapai ponselku untuk membuka pesanan yang barusan aku terima itu.

_From: Dancing Changjo_

_To: lovely Ricky_

_Chagiya… kamu punya waktu? Yuk kita ke bioskop buat nonton. Ada wayang asik lho._

_From: Lovely Ricky_

_To: Dancing Changjo_

_Arraseo! Aku siap-siap sekarang ya. Tunggu aku iya sayang… ngga bakal telat._

Seperti yang dijanjikan aku dan Changjo waktu ini sedang berada di bioskop. Kami duduk bersebelahan sambil tangannya mengenggam tangan kecil milikku. ops! Jangan salah ngerti! Changjo tidak perhatian atau memanjakanku tetapi dia Cuma berasa ngga enak karena di sekeliling kami semuanya para kekasih yang sweet. Jadi sebab itulah dia memegang tanganku karena takut dianggap orang aneh. Tidak ada sepatah bicara yang terluncur sama ada dari bibirku mahu pun Changjo. Semuanya diam dan terasa canggung seperti di dalam mobil barusan. Bayangkan Changjo langsung tidak bicara samaku sewaktu lagi di mobil dan lebih parahnya lagi musik juga tidak dimainkan. Karena aku tahu, Changjo tidak bisa _drive _sambil mendengar musik. Katanya menganggu kosentrasi.

Layar bersaiz mega itu pun memainkan prolog wayang tersebut yang ketahuan berjudul _'Need for speed'. _Apa-apaan ini! Wayang bergenre _action _tentang _race!_ Menyesal sekali aku menerima ajakannya. Apakah Changjo begitu begok untuk sekadar mengetahui genre-genre wayang yang sesuai sewaktu bareng sama pacar.

"Jo, kenapa kamu ngga nonton sama aja. Setahu aku dia kan suka _race._ Dia pasti senang kalau kamu mengajaknya." Tanyaku sambil memandangnya.

" hyung lagi sibuk. Sebab itu aku mengajakmu." Balas Changjo tanpa rasa sedikit bersalah.

Aku sejujurnya kaget mendengar jawaban dari Changjo. Jadi aku cuman pilihan kedua setelah . kalau aku tau dari awal ngga bakal aku terima ajakannya itu. Changjo cuek bangat sih. Aku ngga mau namjacingu kaya gini! Ngga pernah wujud dalam mana-mana mimpi terburukku berpacaran sama namja yang ngga peka seperti Changjo.

"Hey nonton wayangnya aja. Jangan memandangi wajahku terus ah!" Sergah Changjo ketika melihatku hanya menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan cemberut.

"Mmm kamu ngga suka wayangnya?" Sambung Changjo.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak suka tetapi percuma karena Changjo hanya sepertinya tidak peduli. Pandangan matanya hanya fokus ke adegan _race _mobil yang ditunjukan dalam wayang tersebut. Aku tahu Changjo sangat taksub dengan pembalapan mobil tetapi tidak seharusnya dia mengabaikan pacarnya. Kekadang aku berpikir, kenapa dulunya dia memintaku untuk mejadi pasangannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia cuman ingin mengubah status solo nya aja karena seingatku Changjo ini boleh dibilang sebagai seorang seme mblo. Mungkin dia berani mengajakku berpacaran karena dia tahu aku ngga bakalan nolak.

.

.

.

Changjo mengajakku ke café berdekatan setelah selesai tayangan wayangnya. Ya seperti biasa aku menurut setiap arahannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kamu mau apa, Rick?" Tanya Changjo ke aku sambil matanya fokus ke layar menu.

"apa-apa aja menurutmu." Jawabku tidak semangat.

"Waiter? Dua cangkir _Espresso, please."_ Ucap Changjo sambil mengangkat tangannya supaya memudahkan lagi sang waiter mengetahui sang pemesannya.

Setelah itu hening berlaku diantara kami. Aku hanya menatap Changjo dengan tatapan yang susah diertikan manakala Changjo sibuk dengan layar ponselnya.

"Jo, kamu ngapain?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"_Twitter." _Jawabnya singkat.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda ngerti sambil mengambil ponselku sekadar untuk nge-_check_ _notification _di _'Facebook' _mahu pun di_ 'Twitter' _milikku. Mataku tertumpu ke profil milik Changjo di _'Twitter'._Aku membuka _'Homepage'_nya dan membaca _tweet_ terbaru Changjo.

'Kencan sama pacar di _#JGVcinema #spermcafe #changrick #LOL_ '

Aku terkekeh geli setelah membaca _tweet_ Changjo. Masa sih aktivitas yang sangat membosankan ini bisa dibilang kencan. Menurut ku lebih kepada buang-buang waktu.

"Rick, kamu kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Changjo polos sambil matanya menatap ku bingung.

"Ngga sih, apa sebegitu cepatnya AKTIVITAS KENCAN kita di _update_?" Jawabku sambil menekankan perkataan aktivitas kencan itu. Changjo masih mencerna ucapanku barusan.

"Lepas ini apa? _Instagram_?" Sambungku dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Dapat ku lihat wajah Changjo yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tidak peduli apa itu karena yang jelas dia malah mengalihkan kedudukannya di sebelahku.

"Lho, kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Foto bareng, buat _post_ di _instagram_." Balas Changjo sambil mengambil foto_ selca_ nya sama ku. Sedangkan aku hanya memutar mataku dengan malas.

Dalam hatiku merutuk segala perbuatan Changjo. Kalau benar dia berhubungan denganku hanya sekadar untuk di uar-uarkan di laman sosial lebih baik jangan. Karena aku ngga butuh orang lain untuk berasa kagum dengan betapa manisnya hubungan cinta kami. Cukup dengan aku saja yang merasainya. Tetapi, NIHIL! Sampai saat ini pun aku ngga merasa kemanisan itu.

"Joe, apa bisa aku nanya sesuatu?" Tanya ku.

"Mwo?." Ucapnya singkat.

"Apa benar aku pacarmu?" Tanyaku dengan penuh keraguan. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Changjo. Tetapi aku siap untuk mengetahui statusku.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" Jawab Changjo dengan tersangat yakin.

Tetapi kenapa aku merasakan jawaban Changjo seperti tiada makna yang khusus. Lebih tepat nya seperti omongan kosong yang membajirkan waktu. Aku tidak merasa apa-apa makna yang tersirat di sebalik katanya. Buktinya dia tidak menatapku kedua mataku sewaktu mengatakan semua itu. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kalau aku memang pacarmu. Kenapa kau tidak menyayangiku… hiks…" kali ini bening hangat itu berjaya tumpah dari sudut mataku. Aku sudah tidak dapat mengontrol rasa sesak di jiwaku lagi.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sayang sama mu kok." Jawab Changjo dengan mudah. Masih dengan ekspresi sama. Ekspresi yang menjelaskan kata-katanya itu ngga punya definisi-definisi yang khusus.

Aku meraih ponsel Changjo yang sedari tadi merampas semua perhatian Changjo dan mematikannya. Changjo tampak seperti tidak berpuas hati. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan keraguan. Changjo hanya mampu mendengus berat dan terpaksa menatap wajahku.

"Mana buktinya-

"Mana bukti yang mengatakan kamu cinta aku?!" Tanyaku lagi dengan menampar-nampar kecil pipi milik Changjo. Aku amhu kali ini dia sadar dengan setiap ucapan-ucapannya. Karena sebelum ini, aku sangat meragui setiap ucapannya.

"Rick, sudah tentu aku cinta sama kamu. Kamu kan pacarku. Ah udah, jangan soal yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Changjo lalu berangkat pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih lagi menatapnya.

"…"

Hening. Tiada balasan atau bidasan dariku. Sungguh aku masih berpikir, tega-teganya Changjo melakukan semua ini ke aku. memainkan perasaanku yang sedang lagi dia berani bilang dia mencintaiku tetapi pada waktu yang sama mengabaikanku. Aku mengejar punggung Changjo yang sekarang ini sedang meninggalkanku terpuruk disini. Aku tidak puas, aku perlu bukti untuk setiap kata cintanya itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku masih di mobil bersama Changjo dan seperti biasa kita berdua hanya mendiamkan diri ditemani keheningan. Arloji menunjukkan jam setengah 8 malam dan suhu pada malam ini tersangatlah dingin. Sialnya, kaos yang ku pakai sangat nipis dan membuatkan tubuh ku sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Jo, kamu ngga punya _instinct_ untuk sekadar memberikan jas milikmu ke aku? sebagai seorang cowo kamu harusnya protektif terhadap pacarmu. Aku kan pacarmu." Ucapku sinis.

"Rick, kamu itu bukan cewe. Bawel amat." Balas Changjo dengan suaranya seperti meremehkan ku.

"Tapi aku tetap pacarmu. Dasar _gay_." Balasku tak kalah pedas.

Sepertinya kata-kataku tadi terkesan ke Changjo karena saat ini dia sedang menanggalkan jas tebal miliknya dan menyarungkannya di sekeliling tubuhku.

"Uwow! Hangat sekali. Makasih pacarku." Godaku sambil mengusap-usap lengan kekar milik Changjo yang saat ini terekspose dingin. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut. Jujur aja, wajahnya seribu kali lebih imut saat sedang lagi cemberut.

Selepas itu hening kembali menjemput suasana di dalam mobil itu. karena terlampau bosan, akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan untuk mendengar musik lewat _earphone_ ku dan lama kelamaan aku lelap dibuai alunan musik.

"Hey bangun! Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu!" Tiba-tiba suara Changjo mengagetkan aku. sungguh, saat ini mau aja menampar wajah lelaki itu karena membuat jantungku terasa ingin tercabut akibat suara beratnya itu. bukan itu aja, dia juga malah menggoncang-goncang tubuhku seperti orang kerasukan setan. Huh! Dasar cowo payah!

Dengan perlahan-lahan aku membuka kantung mataku dan membetulkan posisi dudukku yang sudah kaya dicekik kuntilanak itu. aku mengucek mataku yang masih lagi separuh sadar untuk memandangi wajah namjacinguku.

"Jo, mau ya _stay_ dirumahku? malam ini aja." Pujukku sambil mengeluarkan aegyo handalan milikku.

"ngga ah! Aku ngga enak sama bokapmu." Tolak Changjo mentah.

"Aku lagi sendiri… ayolah Jo, masa sih kamu tega ninggalin pacarmu sendirian di rumah. Malam lagi." Kali ini aku mengumpan Changjo. Aku tahu Changjo memang benci dianggap lelaki tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak protektif.

Changjo tampak seperti sedang berpikir. Mungkin tawaranku barusan.

"Ayolah masuk." Ucap Changjo singkat yang menandakan dia setuju dengan pelawaan ku. _Yes!_ Nampaknya rencana ku akan berhasil. Huh! _We'll see…_

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Changjo sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi atau lebih tepatnya sedang nonton tayangan _'Lovely Couple'_ yang dimainkan Rain bareng sama Krystal. Dapat ku lihat Changjo begitu tekun menikmati alur wayang tersebut tanpa menyedari aku kabur meninggalkannya sendiri berkutat di depan televisi. Aku menuju ke kamar tidurku yang terletak di tingkat satu sekadar untuk mengganti pakaianku.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian aku terus menuju ke kasur menunggu kedatangan Changjo yang masih asik melayan drama rempong tersebut.

"Alur _story-_nya aneh Rick. Ricky…?" Akhirnya Changjo sadar akan kehilanganku.

Dengan sangat malas Changjo bangkit dari sofa lembut tersebut dan naik ketingkat atas. Changjo sepertinya dapat menjangka keberadaanku dan menuju ke kamar milikku.

"Rick?" Panggil Changjo setelah menolak pintu kamar tersebut.

"Masuk, Jo." Ucapku dengan nada yang seakan menggoda.

Suasana di kamar itu sangat gelap karena aku sengaja tidak mengaktifkan lampu kamar. Setelah itu Changjo mengaktifkan lampu dikamarku. Dapat ku lihat Changjo mengucek matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"ASTAGA RICKY! Kenapa kamu tidak memakai apa-apa pun. Diluarkan dingin." Ucap Changjo dengan nada kaget beruk.

"Yang dinginnya diluar, Jo. Didalamnya udah terasa seperti bara." Ucapku sambil meletakkan kedua tangan didadaku atau lebih tepat di atas detak jantungku. Changjo kelihatan ragu dan sedikit takut melihat keadaanku saat ini. Bayangkan aja, saat ini tiada seurat benang pun yang membalut permukaan kulit mulusku. Malah aku hanya menutupi juniorku dengan tangan kiriku.

Changjo bergegas berlari kearahku dan membalut tubuh telanjang milikku dengan selimut. Aku hanya mampu terkekeh puas. Dapat ku lihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya mulai merona ngga jelas. Tetapi yang aku tahu itu pasti efeks setelah dia melihat tubuh seksiku ini.

"Jo…" Bisikku di cuping Changjo manakala yang lawan bicaranya hanya mampu kabur pandangan. Dia sepertinya tidak berani menatap aku yang sekarang ini sedang posesif memeluknya dari arah belakang. Kedua tanganku tidak tinggal diam menyelinap masik kedalam kaos sambil mengelus abs seksi tersebut. Sesekali jari-jariku bermain-main sekitar pusar Changjo. Sontak Changjo bergidik geli ketika aku menekan-nekan pusarnya.

Changjo sepertinya sok jual mahal dengan masih memandang dengan tatapan datarnya. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali aku sukses menangkap moments dia menikmati sentuhan manja ku. Aku sepertinya ingin bermain lagi. Tapi kali ini aku memindahkan tanganku ke dada tegap Changjo. Ku elus setiap lekuk dada bidangnya sehingga jari-jari genitku menyentuh nipple milik Chango yang lagi sedang keras.

"Nipple-mu keras sekali Jo. Bisa aku isep?" Godaku lagi sambil melumat leher Changjo dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

Tiada halangan dari Changjo sewaktu aku menanggalkan kaos dari tubuhnya. Ini berarti dia setuju jika merasai nikmat tubuh kekarnya. Tempat pertama yang aku serang sudah tentunya kedua nipple coklat itu. aku menghisapnya seperti bayi kecil yang kehausan. Dapat ku lihat Changjo memejam kedua matanya coba mendalami perasaan nikmat yang aku berikan. Dan akhirnya Changjo mengalah, kali ini dia menolak kepalaku sebagai signal dia mau aku menghisap nipple itu dengan semakin keras.

Tumpuan ku beralih ke sesuatu yang tersorok dibalik celana. Dengan perlahan lahan aku membuka reslesting celana Changjo dan melepaskannya dari Changjo. Kini namjacinguku tersebut hanya tinggal sehelai sepinggang dengan celana dalamnya aja yang masih melekat ditubuh atletisnya.

"Jo, apa kau benar mencintaiku.?" Tanyaku dalam kondisi sedang ber-nc itu.

"Rick… apa-apaan. Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutin." Ucap Changjo yang kecewa karena memberhentikan aktivitas nc ku itu."

"Jawab aku, Jo!"

"Rick! Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang ayo lanjutin." Tegas Kangjun.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah mengabaikanku… hiks." Kali ini aku tidak dapat menghalangi bening yang sudah lama berkumpul di sudut mataku. Changjo tampak terdiam. Seperti dia sudah ngga punya sesuatu untuk dijelasin.

Memang selama ini Changjo sering bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tau itu cuman kata-kata kosong. Sesiapa pun bisa bilang perkataan 'I Love You' itu. Gampang! Cuman tiga perkataan kok! Bocah berusia 2 tahun juga bisa bilang perkataan keramat itu tanpa perlukan maksud yang khusus.

"Apa kita perlu melakukan ini setiap hari supaya kamu bisa membagi cintamu?"

"Jadi aku harus memberimu seks setiap kali aku ingin mendengar kalimat I LOVE YOU?"

Jelasku panjang lebar. Changjo hanya menatapku dengan tatapan binar. Aku tidak kuat untuk menatapnya lagi dan mengambil keputusan untuk mengusirnya dari kamarku.

.

.

_**-CHANGJO'S SIDE-**_

Apa selama ini tidak cukup perhatian yang kuberikan Ricky? Apa selama ini segala perlakuan aku ke kamu tidak menggambarkan yang aku sangat mencintaimu. Kamu buta? Sepanjang kita berpacaran, kemana pun aku pergi pasti aku bakalan mengajakmu bareng. Seperti di bioskop barusan, aku tahu kamu benci wayang itu, tapi aku suka. Walaupun akhirnya kamu ketiduran saat nonton, ngga apa-apa asalkan kamu disisiku. Mungkin aku egois karena mencintaimu dengan caraku.

Aku tahu kamu meragui ucapan-ucapan cintaku. Kamu mungkin berpikiran itu cuman omongan-omongan kosong. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sumpah! Aku Cuma tidak tahu gimana untuk mengungkapkan semua itu dengan cara spesial. Aku juga malu untuk menunjukkan emosi karena aku tidak akan terlihat keren dimatamu. Tidak mungkinkan aku nunjukin aegyo ku saat mengatakan 'I Love You' ke kamu. Aku akan kelihatan jelek! Wajahku ngga imut!

Tetapi, sadarkah kamu aku selalu memberimu waktuku. Walaupun aku sangat sibuk dengan tugasan, aku tetap mahu kencan sama kamu walaupun kita akhirnya tidak saling bicara walau sepatah. Aku mau bilang ke kamu yang kamu sangat cantik setelah berdandan tapi aku takut kata-kata itu tidak akan kedengaran spesial buatmu. Karena aku tahu pasti sudah banyak namja lain yang sudah mengatakan kamu cantik sebelum ku. Iyakan?

Kamu tau ngga, Rick? Kamu terlelap sewaktu di mobil. Aku menatap wajahmu dengan intens. Kamu imut sekali. Malahan aku sempat mengambil fotomu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku ingin sekali mengecup bibirmu. Tapi aku takut kamu bakalan terjaga saat aku mendekatimu dan seterus melempar tas tanganmu ke wajahku kaya dalam sinetron.

Rick, aku sebenarnya kaget banget melihat tubuh telanjangmu. Aku tidak sanggup melihat dirimu dala kondisi sebegitu. Masa sih malaikat polos sepertimu bisa berpikiran se-yadong itu. tapi setelah kamu menggodaku, aku jadi semakin yakin. Aku jadi semakin yakin dengan diriku untuk mendapatkan cinta dari kamu. Aku tahu kamu sangat mencintaiku. Aku juga. Aku harap kita bisa melakukan ini lagi.

Rick, kamu pernah bilang kamu suka cowo sok _cool_ kaya Bang Yongguk dan Taeyang. Jadi aku merubah perwatakanku agar mirip _idol _favoritmu itu. aku bukannya jenis namja yang ngga peka tapi aku cuman mau kelihatan keren di depan kamu. Dengan harapan kamu akan mengagumiku. Padahal aku malu banget sih berkelakuan sok-sok pangeran es.

Mianhae ya Ricky. Aku ngga tau usaha untuk menjadi perfect namja buatmu gagal total. Aku ngga tau lagi gimana mahu bersemuka dengan mu dan mengeluarkan kata maaf. Jelas-jelas aku akan kelihatan seperti namja kepolos-polosan. Hehehe…

Satu hal lagi ya Rick. Bisa ngga kamu buang _ringtone_ mu itu. aku berfirasat disebabkan ulah _ringtone_ sialan itulah yang menyebabkan hubungan kita terasa _'Sugar free.'_

_**Concluded!**_

Sebelumnya author pengen minta maaf buat readers sekalian. Author tau ff ini gatot! (gagal total). Mian ya jika storyline nya absurd. Author juga sebenarnya ngga ngerti sama pemikiran diri sendiri. Geje banget!

Maaf juga kalau nc nya juga gatot. Karena dimaklumkan author masih virgin jadi ngga punya pengalaman bikin nc. author sendiri ngga pernah tahu gimana rasanya disuntik male-collagen. Emang harus mendesah ya kalau disuntik collagen. Habis kalau disuntik botoks gimana bunyinya.

OPS! Author ngomongnya aneh. Sebelum para readers nya marah sehingga ingin menyihir author, lebih baik author kabur duluan. BYE!

R&R…?


End file.
